As an indoor unit of an air conditioning apparatus, there is, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-349892 for example, an indoor unit of an air conditioning apparatus where plural air outlets are disposed. In this indoor unit of an air conditioning apparatus, a wide range of a target space can be conditioned by conditioned air blown out from each of the plural air outlets.
However, in the indoor unit of an air conditioning apparatus of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-349892, in a case where the target area to which the conditioned air from a predetermined air outlet is to be blown out is near a side wall in a room or in a case where there is a user who dislikes the sensation of a draft, a closing member or the like becomes separately necessary in order to keep the extent to which the air is blown out from that air outlet low or stop it.
With respect to this, in an indoor unit of an air conditioning apparatus described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-285652, there is proposed a technology that reduces the volume of conditioned air blown out from a specific air outlet by causing a horizontal flap that adjusts the airflow direction of the conditioned air to rotate to block the entire air outlet.